My Promise
by Tonitantei-san
Summary: Finally, he's back to normal and time for his revenge. Can he do it without hurting his love ones?   My first ShinXRan fic R&R thank you very much
1. Cured!

_A/N: Okay, I'm here for some ShinRan once again. I hope I'm getting better at writing fictions._

_So, I'm not usually a writer of ShinRan centered fictions but oh well I'm not going to die on trying so, here it goes. _

**DISCLAMER: Nope, I don't own any characters of Detective Conan. I'm just borrowing them. Thank you Gosho Aoyama-sensei.**

**Chapter 1: Cured!**

~Conan's POV~

I arrived at Professor Agasa's house breathing and panting heavily because of a 'certain' someone called me willy-nilly when I was practicing soccer with my teammates who are 10 years younger than me. God, I was so exhausted. The professor stood in front of me with a grin as wide as he could. I'm too tired from running to question his big, huge, wide grin but the good thing is, he invited me in. If he didn't, maybe I'll be at the door way lying flat on my back.

"Shinichi, you look exhausted. What's up?" He asked while offering me a big glass of water.

"Well," I gulped some water to quench my thirst before I could continue. "Why don't you ask your daughter? She called me while on my practice. She said _'Edogawa-kun, come here quickly. I have a surprise for you'_." I explained while imitating her voice.

"_Speaking of which, what is her surprise?"_ I think there for a minute or two. I'm used to her surprises, but her voice was kind of serious and firm to be a prank. I was always the victims of her pranks. I sighed.

"Sorry for calling you. And my voice doesn't sound like that. You just suck in imitation." Haibara Ai, the professor's adoptive daughter, who's still working on the antidote, just spoke right behind and with that I sweat drop and swallow a big one for some reasons.

"Ho-w long.." I stammered but she didn't let me continue.

"Idiot. Anyway, I need you to stay here tonight to have your surprise." She said with a typical Haibara trademark tone while walking away and down to the lab. I just immediately agreed with her with a silent nod. Arguing with her will only tire me more. Professor already called Ran for me that I'll be staying at his house for tonight. I went upstairs, took a quick shower, change my clothes and throw myself to the couch with a random manga on my hand.

It's already 6 PM when Haibara came out of the lab, still lab coat on.

"What took you so long? I almost die of boredom here." She just ignored me and head outside with some kind of suitcase. I feel worried. Maybe she'll be leaving tonight, if that's her surprise, I should do something. Just before I stand from the couch to head towards her, she knocked the glass door and invites me outside.

"Here." She handed me a small suitcase from the bigger one.

"What's this?"

"Why don't find out Modern day 'Sherlock Holmes'." Another sarcasm. She had to stop doing that. As I open the small suitcase, I am shocked. I wanna hug someone right now!

~Normal POV~

His eyes are as wide as glass fish bowl. His grin is bigger than the professor's grin before.

"I guess, you don't need me to tell what that is." Haibara said smirking to him. He turned around looking like a toddler who just got a new toy and nod his head off. It was the antidote that he's been waiting for a long time and it's already on his palm. "Oh..my… Haibara thank you so much. I feel like I'm going to kiss you!" He cannot hide his happiness, he's already going insane.

"No thanks. I'd rather kiss a frog than to kiss you." She scoffed while turning towards the door where Hakase also stands.

"Great news, eh, Shinichi? Go try it now. I prepared your clothes on the bathroom." Professor called with enthusiasm. Without a single word, he dashed to the bathroom like a wind, leaving the professor chuckling and Haibara smiling.

_Upstairs_

"Goodbye Edogawa Conan, hello High School Detective Kudo Shinichi!" He apparently did the honor of saying goodbye to his four-eyed friend before swallowing the half white, half red capsule on his hand. His body began to feel hot, like always whenever he tried a prototype antidote that can give him 1 or 2 days, if he's lucky, to return to his normal body. But this time it's not that usual hot, it's painful. The way his body is in so much pain is the same pain that he felt the first time that Gin forced him the APTX.

'_It's working!'_ He thought to himself while grabbing his shirt near his heart, knees on the floor, sweating like he's in a sauna and finally let out a loud scream which was heard by Professor Agasa downstairs.

_Downstairs_

"Do you think he's fine?"

"Yes. Hakase. He's fine it has the same effect ever time, but it's just painful this time." A familiar voice answered Prof's question coming out from the bedroom door. "Trust me. I've felt it as well." She walks forward where she can be shine by the light. It revealed her reddish-brown hair, a slender body of a 17 or 18 year old girl, and a familiar face. It's Shiho Miyano.

'_She's looks so stunning.'_ First sentence that came into his mind as it was the first time she saw Haibara Ai's teenage form. "Oh, nice to meet you Miyano Shiho." He said it in such manner which Shiho just gave her a small smile.

After a few minutes, they both heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Who missed me?" A cocky smile flashed as he showed himself on the light. He's wearing a white shirt, with blue blazer and blue trousers just like his Teitan High School uniform which he hasn't been wearing for a while.

"Oh, Shinchi nice to see you again." Once again with enthusiasm, the professor greeted him with also a huge smile and Shinichi just smiled back.

"What you gonna do now?" Asked Shiho as she sat on the couch reading a magazine, typical.

"Make few phone calls." He answered without looking at her one bit. He picked the phone up and dialed his first call from returning into Shinichi.

"Guess whose back in town?"He didn't even bother to say 'hello' as his first greeting word.

"KUDO!" The voice in the other line was so loud he needs to pull away the phone from his ear.

"Don't shout. I'm not deaf baro." He shouted back at Hattori with quite a bored tone.

"When, what, how?" To his shock, he bombarded Shinichi with questions that annoyed him more than ever. As he explained things, his kansai-ben best friend finally calmed down.

"What's your plan now?" Hattori asked with his normal voice.

"Well, first thing first."

"Call nee-chan?"

"Heh, whatelse?" Shinichi scoffed while he blushed then Hattori followed it with a teasing tone.

"Lemme guess. Your blushing?"

"Baro! No I'm not!" He lied as Hattori just laughed. "Anyway, I need a favor to ask you. Now that I'm back I'm ready to take 'them' down. You with me?" Shinichi's tone became serious. Hattori couldn't say no to him but it's not against his will to help his best friend.

"Sure. I'm in. I'll be down to Tokyo tomorrow then." Hattori immediately agreed then hung up.

"Did you have a nice chit-chat with you 'boy' friend Kudo-kun?"

"Shut up." He replied with irritation.

"Shinichi.. what about Conan-kun? How can you explain it to Ran-kun?" Professor asked him and that mental slapped him.

"Oh, totally forgot that. Maybe you can assist me with that Prof. please?" He said as he handed over his red bowtie voice changer to the old man and just sighed for a yes.

"What should I say?" Another mental slapping question for Shinichi.

"Just say that he'll be staying here tonight because his parents will come pick him up tomorrow. His clothes is already packed up in his room." He answered while tapping his chin to help him think.

"What if.." before even Prof. Agasa finished his next question Shinichi already have the answer.

"What if she asked why he didn't say goodbye? Simple. I'll tell her. Oh, to make it a surprise, tell her that a certain someone would come and his things up. It'll be fun." He said with a huge certain grin.

"You're the boss Shincihi." Prof just sighed and dialed the Mouri Detective Agency's telephone number.

_~Chapter 1 ends here~_

_A/N: okay a cliff hanger and a almost ShinShi eccentric chapter. Sorry it's my first time to write a ShinRan fic. *about to cry*_

_MY APPRECIATION TO MY FRIEND __**JUZAGAL**__ WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA OF THIS FICTION. _

_Actually this is not the actual idea yet. ^^ _

_R&R thank you hope you enjoy. ^^ _


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_A/N: Kinda lame first chapter to be honest. I can't help saying it! GAWD!_

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Detective Conan, just borrowing some characters. Thank you Gosho Aoyama-sensei! **

**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise**

"Moshi, moshi Ran-neechan?"

"CONAN-KUN, where the hell are you! It's already 10 PM and I am worried sick! EXPLAIN YOURSELF right now young man!"

Hakase's sweat suddenly become bullets when he heard Ran's grumpy shouting on the other line. '_Why am I feeling nervous this is not my fault in the first place.' _Hakase thought with fear and an utter nervousness. He ignored it and carries on what Shinichi just told him to do.

"Gomen Ran-neechan. I'm at hakase's house. My parents just called they're going to pick me up tomorrow. I'm already packed up and I was just too afraid to tell 'cause I know you'll be even more sad." He acted it very well using his own invention and a little childish accent to top it up. He's pretty proud on himself until Shinichi, who's making another phone call to the FBI for help, gave him a slight glare that obviously saying 'You don't need to rub in Hakase' with still, of course, manner. He just flashed a big cocky smile like before as an 'I don't care' more of an answer.

"Not you too Conan-kun. First Shinichi and now you. Why didn't you say even a small goodbye?" Ran spoke up which gave hakase small chill that ran through his spine to his neck. He turned to Shinichi with a worried look. This is not the look that he should just ignore. Shinichi hang up his own call and finally stepped in. He asks for the phone and bowtie so that he could speak to Ran.

"Don't worry Ran-neechan. Someone will deliver my goodbye tonight." He answered Ran's question using Conan's voice with a hint of happiness and excitement to actually see Ran tonight. "That person will also pick my things up for me so cheer up. I think you'll like him." He continued with his cheeks slightly tainted with light pink shades.

As for Ran, she's absolutely clueless to whom Conan was actually talking about. She only agreed with a trembling voice due to tears forming on the corner of her eyes. "All right. If you say so Conan-kun. I thought you'll be accompanying me tonight 'cause dad will be playing mahjong with his friends."

'_He shoots he scores!' _he thought happily. He will be alone with Ran tonight! Just his luck.

" Sorry Ran-neechan I'll always think of you. Ja."

"Matte." *toot* *toot* Was all she could hear on the other line when Conan hangs up on her. She climb over her window sill. She looked up to starry sky, all sad. "Why do they have to say goodbye?" She just sighed sadly and let out salty tears escape her eyes.

Shinichi, on the other hand, is all jumpy and energetic and looking like an idiot. As he heard earlier, Ran is all alone. He's probably thinking some unthinkable stuff while he jumps up and down.

"What are you getting jumpy all about?" Asked Haibara or should I say Miyano Shiho with her cold almost heartless tone as she puts the phone on the table. She's actually continuing Shinichi's conversation to FBI agents for their help for the upcoming raid on the Black Organization's hideout. They're planning on doing the raid whenever they are ready.

"I'll be having a fine conversation with Ran tonight that's all." He replied with a big grin.

"Pervert." She scoffed.

"Oi, oi, what are you thinking?"

"Betsuni." And their argument came to life once again. With some strings of insults and cursing, Miyano Shiho, surprisingly the first one to gave up their argument where she's getting tired of. Hakase, who's standing on the corner and just chuckled while watching both of them. As for Shinichi's easily irritated and annoyed nature, just put his hands on his pocket; look up the ceiling before giving an indescribable sigh.

"You should go now Sherlock. She's waiting." Miyano ordered him before getting on the phone once again.

"You're right." He finally headed outside the door after reaching a cap to sort of hide his hair and bid his goodbye to Hakase. "Oh, by the way, Miyano, arigatou." He said before disappearing in the dark with a heartwarming smile which Miyano Shiho find it rare but persuade herself that is only her imagination.

He walks in half lit street of Beika to Mouri Detective Agency with both hands in his pocket, which is just the typical Kudo Shinichi. He is accompanied by the stars above his head which are twinkling just like his smile. This is probably his best day ever and it'll be more awesome on the following days. He scans every blocks, houses, lamp posts, even walls that covers the house like it was his first time to see them. Well, actually it was, as Shinichi that is. Couple of more houses and he reached his awaited destination. This is the first time he ever got excited seeing the same old agency he has been living for months. He smiled as he looked up at the very top of the building, seeing a faint shadow of, is it a woman or a man? He's not that certain. But he's a detective and he deduced that it was a woman as only Kogorou Mouri, Ran Mouri, and including himself are the only people living in the almost ran down apartment.

Shinichi tries to be a ninja on climbing up the stairs to really surprise her. He took a deep breath; gather up some courage to face his childhood best friend, which he hasn't seen, as Shinichi again, in a while. _'She's probably angry. Should I knock or what? AGHH!' _ He shouted as loud as he can but only inside of his mind. His heart began to beat like crazy; he's sweating, and obviously, his nervous, very nervous. As he reached for the door, knuckles ready to knock, he's shaking. _'Here goes nothing. Try to act cool.'_ Another deep breath and it settles everything.

*_Knock, Knock* (A/N: Who's there? XD)_

The sound caught Ran's attention. She turned around and away from the window and walks towards the door to open it but the knocking still continues. "Hai. I'm coming." She half shouted to notify whoever the hell she and/or he were. '_Mou, who's coming in this time of night?'_ she sighed silently, forgetting about the messenger that Conan just told her earlier. She opened the door, which the man immediately walks in without a greeting and specially permission.

"Ano, Excuse me? Who are you?" She asked the man in front of her, who's wearing a cap by the way, trying not to lose her patient which she was known for.

He's being rude. He didn't even bother to answer Ran's question but continues to walk around the office and scanning every bits and pieces that are present inside the room.

"Ano…" this time Ran sounded a more or less, angry. She's ready to shout and use her karate to him until he finally spoke.

"This place hasn't change a bit." Shinichi complimented the room, using a different voice with success. Ran's mind swirls with confusion. _'Is he one of dad's client?' _The first thing that came to her mind as one of the main possibility. Who else would it be anyway? She scanned the man in front of her which still continues his 'business'. _'His body is similar to 'him' but the voice is totally different. Is he Shinichi?' _She deduced inside her mind but she's not so certain. She stared at him, observed him, and picks every detail about him that reminds her of Shinichi for whole 5 minutes. Silence envelopes both of them.

"See anything you like? Ran." Shinichi finally broke the deafening silence with his true voice. He finally turns around and face Ran with a very surprise reaction, which is not new to him. Removing his cap, he walks towards Ran and stopped in front her, bodies inches apart. With a big flashy, not so mockingly smile, he bowed down like a prince to pay respect to his princess.

"Surprise."

There they stand inches apart. Shinichi was all smiley while Ran was all shock and not believing what she's seeing in front of her. Due to her motionless, Shinichi began to worry. He wanders if she's still breathing or what. He waved his hand up and down , "Oi, Ran? You still there? Hello?" but still nothing.

"Oh man, when I'm not here you're all talkie-talkie all the time, now that I'm here your silent as a silent, silent!" He really has the time to say silent three times to tease Ran but it's all true. He moved his face even closer, Ran's face become red as well as Shinichi but not as red as hers. He leaned away to give Ran a little space to breath and throw himself to the couch. "You're probably thinking that if you move, I might pop away from your presence, don't you?" Another great deduction from the greatest high school detective and also words that made Ran snapped out of her shock. She blinks once and now twice. She even rubbed her eyes and pinched herself secretly to check if Shinichi is really there. And he is REALLY there!

"Is this for real?" She whispered, but with good ears, Shinichi heard it anyways.

"Yes it is. Stop being a child." He said it with quite an annoyed tone, and then stood up. "Now come here and give me a hug." It sounded cooler in his head rather than saying it in person but he said it anyway. He's not mocking or whatever, he was really asking for a hug. He opened his arms to welcome Ran and success! He fell down on the couch because Ran came running into him. She's resting on top of Shinichi, crying while he was chuckling softly, caressing Ran's hair and breathing the mesmerizing smell of it. She continues to sob on Shinichi's chest before speaking.

"Why.. did you leave me for so long? Did you know that I missed you so much you idiot?" Still sobbing, she tightened her hug to Shinichi.

"Oi, oi, c'mon. I'm here. There's no need to cry." He comforted Ran while laughing softly. Ran lifted her head up to look at Shinichi who's also looking at her the moment he felt that she was going to move. They stare at each other, with pure love and an urge to kiss one another. He continues to stroke her hair when he broke their staring contest. He began to turn pink and then red. "I missed you too. More than you think." He whispered honestly, trying not to look at Ran's eyes to hide his embarrassment. She just smiled.

"You can be honest sometimes, you know that?" She giggled as she wipes her tears away.

"What do you mean by that?" His expression becomes childish which Ran find cute. She giggled and then laughs softly. Shinichi joined her placing his hands on her waist, whereas for his surprise, Ran didn't find inappropriate.

She stopped laughing and began to rest her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. They stayed there for minutes. He can't bear with it anymore; he kissed Ran's head without permission. This is not his usual action, he's too afraid to do it because he might receive a karate chop from the city's karate champion. But that thought already leaved his head until this moment.

"I really just missed you. Hope you're not mad at me." He said with an unusual softness in his voice.

"Mm-Hmm." Was all she could manage to response as she enjoys Shinichi's warmth.

"I'll take that as yes."

~_Chapter 2 ends here~_

_A/N: Okay! This will top chapter 1 ^^_

_Thanks for reading._

_Please review ^^_


	3. An Invitation with Interruption

_A/N: Seems everyone is enjoying this fic even though I don't receive reviews, I'll continue it. I'm kind of enjoys writing it. _

_Neechan: I like the story, but it's ShinRan.. Can you put an affair between Shiho and Shinichi? (not exactly what neechan said but along those line XD)_

_Me: LOL neechan.. no can do.. I should go along with the plot.. (again, not what I exactly said that time but again, nearly.. XD)_

_I just love Del-neechan. ^^_

**DISCLAMER: ****I don't own Detective Conan, just borrowing some characters. Thank you Gosho Aoyama-sensei.**

**Chapter 3: An Invitation with Interruption**

"So you're not angry anymore?" Shinichi sheepishly asked Ran lying on his chest.

"If you're going to ask anymore, I'm going to be." She answered back with a little glare to go with it.

"Oh then, I'll stop asking." He stopped and let out a giggle.

He's finally with Ran as Shinichi after all those months. He regrets every moment that he made Ran cry, and now, she's happily half asleep on top of him while she enjoys Shinichi's touch.

"Can I ask a question?" Shinichi once again began to speak.

"Yeah, what's that?" After she answered him, he rises from his position, ruining their closeness. She pouted a bit but Shinichi didn't see it. He sits up, left arm on top of the couch, took a deep breath and sighed it all out. Ran noticed that he's shaking and sweating, again! "What's up with you?" She asked worryingly as she scoots a bit closer to him.

"Well," he stammered while keeps on taking deep breaths and almost palpitating._"Kudo Shinichi, just say it for the love of God! You hugged her earlier, she slept on top of you and you didn't blushed or even got nervous. And now you can't even say it? You're an idiot. A big one!" _His head is not so clear. Ideas, words, almost everything inside his head was in tangle. He can even imagine a little him inside his head with a baseball bat, beating him with it. He's head is in a riot and he don't know what to do. Outside his head, Ran is beginning to get more confused, as Shinichi's is staring out of nowhere with a scary expression, gulping every minute or two and again, sweating.

"Shinichi?" She snaps her fingers number of times and it works. "Are you all right?"

"Do..you..like..to..go..out..tomorrow?" Long pauses after every word that he just said, but who cares. He said it all out.

A radiant smile answered Shinichi's question followed by a big hug. She's been waiting it for so long and he finally said it. On Shinichi's side, there's a sigh of relief that he didn't get rejected. That's all his nervous of. To be honest, he likes her since their childhood, and everybody that is around them knows that, but both of them are just denying it all the time. Now that everything is fine, he calmed down. His heart is not beating that fast, his face s brighter than before and importantly the sweating stops.

"Woah! What's with the big hugs today?" he asked her as if he didn't know the answer for that question.

"I'm just happy your back and you just asked me on date that's all." She answered with a giggle.

"Me too. I'm really happy that I'm back here, with you." He said with some chuckle. "D'you what else I'm happy about?" he continued grinning.

"What?" She asked, of course, confused. She's been surprised by Shinichi too many time tonight. He faced her with his face inches apart from hers. They're looking straight to each other's eyes; both of their cheeks have shades of red. He began to open his mouth but no sound coming out. He's still afraid on what's coming next.

"I-.." he finally found his lost voice and let out the first word of his sentence, "l-lo-.."

~_Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yō ni__  
__Furafura shitatte ī ja nai ka yo__  
__Sore de mo mae ni iku shika nai n da kara__  
__Daijōbu boku no ba ai wa_~

Their attention turned to the noise of Shinichi's cell phone's ringtone. His face red face, turned into an angry red one.

'_Why! Why! EVERYTIME!' _he thought angrily. Every time that he tries to confess or kiss Ran, a scream or these kinds of things are always happening. He hates to be him right now.

"Sorry I think I have to take this. I'll be right back." He apologized as quickly as he can and Ran just gave him a small nod. He stood up, stomping his feet down and his face is really, really.. PISSED! Right after he stood up, Ran also received a phone but didn't pay too much attention to it he needs to pay attention to whoever this bastard calling him in a middle of something. He becomes more pissed off when he heard a familiar accent from the other line, teasing and laughing for the reason that he's already in Tokyo with Kazuha and staying *at the house where Shinichi's mom observed him using a telescope because Hakase called him weeks before informing him that he'll be in his true form today. He's been observing both of them since he came in the house. Heiji didn't tell him all about him being in Tokyo already as Haibara/Miyano suggested to play a little prank to Shinichi to somehow give him a rest on hunting B.O.

~Flashback~

_2 days before Shinichi goes back to normal_

Heiji and Kazuha just arrived in Tokyo and picked up by Hakase and Haibara in which Conan didn't know. The moment they got in Hakase's house, Haibara wants a one on one talk to Heiji which he agreed. They let Hakase and Kazuha got inside before talking privately.

"Me and Hakase called you here earlier because we want you to help us on somehow play a prank on Kudo-kun."

"What? Why would you do that?" Heiji asked with complete confusion which was filled immediately by Haibara.

"Me and hakase is having a hunch that, at the moment he turned into his original self, he'll work extra hard and exhaust himself to death just to find the organization. We want him to take a rest or just let his mind swift away from thinking of revenge." In Haibara's voice there is an absolute worry for Conan. Heiji noticed it and agreed with her with a smile.

"Hai, I can't say no. If I did you'll just persuade me even more." He sighed before whispering, "I guess you really like him." For a dense person like Heiji Hattori he noticed that Haibara likes Conan since the beginning. But he make it super inaudible for her not to hear however, every member of the Black Organization are known to their sharp hearing that means that Haibara did heard it. As Heiji walks away from her to enter the house, Haibara just gave out a sigh while looking up and said "Yeah. Like what you said Hattori-kun."

~Flashback ends~

"Hi Kudo." Heiji welcomed him with an innocent-childish like tone, but Shinichi didn't like what he did.

" 'HI' YOUR BUTT HATTORI!" Shinichi didn't hold back shouting at Heiji as Shinichi continues to shout at Heiji with almost gibberish language and a couple of whispered burning curses. It carries on for minutes until Shinichi ran out breath and didn't bother to say another word. Heiji can hear his panting on the other line.

He laughed nervously, "You done?"

"What the hell.." he breathed out, "Yeah I'm done."

"Good. Wow, how long are you hiding that anger Kudo? Did you save some for the Black Organization or you spilled it all on me?" He joked but Shinichi didn't find it funny. Rather than giving him another ear drum breaking curse or harsh word, "What do you want?" he soften his voice because of exhaustion. "I was in the middle of something, so hurry it up."

Instead of 'oh right what I want' kind of answer, he received a child-like "I know" from Heiji.

"Wait, what do you mean by you know?" Shinichi's rage is building up once again.

"I know, which means I can see everything from _here_."

"Where actually is _here_?"

"D'you remember the small house which you can see the agency straight from it? Where once your mother and father played a prank?" He reminded Shinichi and somewhat rings the bell.

"Yeah.." a quite long silence before Shinichi illuminated a shining object from the said house.

"How long have you been here?" He can't shout anymore, it's not even a big one.

"2 days. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Good timing. You're with Toyama-san right?"

"Like always." Heiji answered boringly. "Why?"

"Let's have a double date tomorrow then. Me, Ran, You and Toyama-san. It'll be fun." Shinichi offered with a unique smile which Heiji could see from the telescope.

'_Hmm.. I think he'd done it.' _He thought happily and quite shocked. "All right then. See ya tomorrow then. I'm sorry if I did interrupt something."

"Your sorry can't fix it. BAKA." And with that he hung up. "Really?" was his last word before going inside once again. He also saw her hung up her phone call. He didn't bother to ask who it was and continued their interrupted conversation.

"Sorry. It's just Hattori."

"It's alright. So what were you saying?"

"Well," the previous staring business once again started also the blushing. They're closer than before; their foreheads touched this time as if they're going to kiss each other. Ran is beginning to reach for his lips and Shinichi is also doing the same. The eavesdropper also known as Hattori Heiji now with his girl friend Kazuha Toyama, which Shinichi and Ran doesn't know yet, are seeing everything like 'they're in a movie' if Kazuha likes to put it that way.

The door suddenly slammed open. Ran Mouri's drunken father, "The Sleeping Sleuth" Kogoro Mouri, is responsible in interrupting their moment. Another epic failure. As always, Kogoro burst in anger when he saw 'the detective brat' all wrapped up on his office couch with his only daughter only this close on making out!

'_Oi, oi, not another one.' _Shinichi thought disappointingly and Ran thought the same thing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER BRAT!" Kogoro rushed in front of the couch to probably throw Shinichi out of his office/house himself. With such good reflexes, he jumped behind the couch to avoid is angry uncle and ran outside the door. Before leaving he shouted with a big grin "I'll pick you up at 9 then. Ja! To you too Occhan!'' Then ran away as fast as he could.

~_Chapter 3 ends here~_

_A/N: Stupid interruptions. *laughs* All right, hope you like this one. Next chapter will be their double date with Heiji and Kazuha in which by the way are already dating. ^^_

_Referrence: *Episode 418 The House with An Attic in Beika ^^_

_And for everybody that noticed, Shinichi's ringtone is Giri Giri Chop by B'z. Hahaha I was listening to it while writing so why not put it in there. ^^_

_The flashback is for my Del-neechan who asked for some ShinShi but I did the AiXCon instead LOL ^^_

_Thank you for the reviews ^^_

_JUZAGAL, this one is for you again ^^ _


	4. APOLOGIES

SORRY, BUT I CAN'T CONTINUE THIS.. I'M HAVING TROUBLES AND IT'S NOT GOING GREAT. -.-" A BUMMER I KNOW. I'LL TRY TO MAKE BETTER SHINRAN ONES NEXT TIME. I'M REALLY SORRY (*cries in the corner*)


End file.
